


Alone

by Giizmo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giizmo/pseuds/Giizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family is gone. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> And another. Sorry for not being able to give a proper dedication.  
> 

The family was gone for the weekend, which meant Rick and Morty had been able to spend a lot of time together without worry. Morty had dragged Rick out to the back porch, pointing up at the sky. Rick rolled his eyes, sitting down on one of the chairs and leaning back, taking a long drink from his flask. 

"It sure is nice out here M-Morty." Rick mumbled, motioning for the younger boy to come over to him, and when he does, Rick wraps his arms around his hips, pulling him down onto his lap and kissing him carefully, softer than usual. 

Morty kisses Rick back just the same, giving gentle kisses, getting a feel for Rick's mouth - despite knowing it all like it was the back of his hand already. After a few minutes of this, though, he pulls away, slipping off his shirt and settling on Rick's chest, smiling.

Rick pulls Morty back up, though, moving his head to press light kisses to the boy's neck, sucking a small mark onto the skin, pointedly making it visible. Morty was making those noises Rick loved, soft little whines and silent pleas, which only served to turn Rick on even more. "Y-you want me, Morty?" Morty nods, glancing up at Rick and tilting his head - the way he knew Rick loved it, it showed off the little bruises that were still there from their previous encounters. 

The older man shifts so he sitting up more, pulling Morty more forward in his lap and grinding up against his ass, leaning forward and kissing the other a bit more roughly, but not enough to assert full dominance. The way Morty kissed him back with such enthusiasm made Rick's pants tight, and he wasn't sure how long he could keep them on. 

Morty was priority, though. Rick presses two fingers against Morty's lips, his mouth now sucking at his neck again. "Suck." Rick mutters, getting Morty's belt off with his free hand, pulling his pants and underwear down just enough for him to have access to the younger male's hole. The noises Morty was making around Rick's fingers were really distracting him, and Rick adds a third to try and quiet him somewhat. Though after a few more minutes of this he deems Morty ready, carefully pressing just one finger in for now, leaning forward again and kissing him, biting at Morty's lower lip. Rick curls his finger, adding a second after a minute. Morty was visibly tensing, but has said nothing so far, so Rick continued, carefully still. 

"How's t-t-that feel, Morty? Feel good?" Morty only moans quietly in response, his head tipped back somewhat. They had barely done anything and the kid was already blissed out. It was quite attractive, actually, Rick thought. He was glad he made Morty feel good. "I'm gonna add another." Rick warns, though he doesn't really give Morty much time to prepare himself. Rick carefully pressed another finger into Morty, which elicits a loud moan from the boy.

“R-R-Rick…” Morty whines, leaning forward some and wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck, pressing his face against his neck and still moaning quietly, breathing heavily. Rick takes his free hand, pressing it against Morty’s back and running it along his spine, leaning his head down to press small kisses along Morty’s shoulder. “I think I’m r-ready, Rick.” The younger male breaths out, squirming somewhat against his fingers. 

Rick just nods, removing his fingers and digging his his coat pockets for the lube he always kept with him. He unzips his pants and slicks up his cock, kissing Morty carefully as he does so and ever so slowly easing into him. Morty lets out a loud gasp, his arms tightening around Rick’s neck. “A-ah- Ri- Rick..” Morty stutters out, closing his eyes and burying his face against the man’s neck, biting at it somewhat. 

Rick smirks, pressing all the way into the boy and staying like that for a moment, huffing quietly and wrapping his arms around his grandson’s torso, keeping him close. “Shit, M-Morty, you feel so good..” He mutters, starting to move his hips in a slow rhythm at first, taking in all of the noises Morty was making, especially loving it when he’d moan out Rick’s name, which only served to make him even more turned on. He picks up his pace a bit more, breathing heavily against the other’s skin, turning his head to suck a few more marks onto Morty’s neck.

“Rick… Rick I’m close-” Rick moves one of his hands and wraps it around Morty’s cock, pumping it quickly, hearing Morty cry out his name only made him move his hand and hips faster. A minute of this went by and Morty released, ropes of cum hitting Rick’s shirt, feeling him tighten around Rick’s cock. Morty was breathing heavily, moaning softly against Rick’s neck as he thrusted into him for his own finish. Rick let out a loud groan, biting down on Morty’s shoulder and releasing inside of him. 

“Shit..” Rick groans out, pulling out of the smaller male and releasing him from his tight hold, leaning back somewhat and blinking at Morty. He had a goofy grin on his face, which made Rick scowl. “What?” What could he possibly be grinning about? He just got fucked for god’s sake. 

“T-t-that wasn’t like other times, Rick. You seemed r-really caring.” Rick scoffs, looking away and biting at the inside of his cheek. “I’m just s-saying. I really enjoyed it.” Morty smiles, leaning against Rick and kissing up his jaw and at the sides of his neck, humming softly to himself. 

There was no way Rick would admit to anything- despite very much enjoying that as well. He couldn’t sacrifice his pride, or his status as the stoic, rough lover. “Whatever, Morty. Think w-what you wi- want.” Though he returns the loving gestures, kissing Morty’s cheek softly and resting his head against his shoulder, closing his eyes.


End file.
